Unfold Me
by written.ambition
Summary: When someone dies, you find out things you never knew about them. For Troy, he never knew about the beautiful girl in the picture with his Father. Or why Jack owned a pair of handcuffs and black lace panties. This was something Troy wished he never found.


**AN: So I know it's been a loooong time since I've done...anything. And if you would like to see what's coming up or what's gonna happen to my stories, just check my profile. This is a little two-shot that I couldn't escape from and so decided to incorporate my favourite fictional couple into it. Hope you enjoy it. Plot is mine. High School Musical is not. Happy New Years everyone :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

He was confused. He was very, _very, very_ confused. The four items lying out in front of him couldn't be his Father's. They just couldn't be. And yet, as Troy Bolton continued to stand frozen in his late Father's study and stare down at the pair of metal handcuffs, a pair of black lace panties, a matchbox from a local Strip Club called the 'Treasure Trove" and a Polaroid picture of a young sexy girl with long Brown hair, kissing a man on the cheek and cuddling close to him. A man Troy had known his entire life, his Father, Jack Bolton.

All Troy wanted to do was race out of his Father's study, find him and question what the fuck was he doing with all that stuff. Unfortunately, the only reason why Troy even came across the weird and kinky objects was because he was cleaning and clearing up his now dead Father's study.

They say, when someone you knows dies, you found out things about that person that you didn't know about, when they were alive. For Troy, he had no idea how right those know-it-all people truly were. And who were these 'They say' people anyway? They're always saying this or that and making you over think and over analyse everything in your life. Well they had no right. Well...albeit they had no right...they also raised valid points.

Especially right now, as Troy continued to stare at the four objects that he couldn't make sense of. It was clear that Jack Bolton didn't want anyone finding or knowing about these particular four objects because they were all very well hidden within his study. And now Troy knew why...handcuffs...really? And the panties...he didn't even want to think about that because that would lead to Troy thinking of who wore them, and seeing as his parents were still very much in love and married for thirty-years, he just assumed they belonged to his Mother. But as Troy was adding the pieces together, especially the photo of the young sexy girl and his Father, he started to wonder if his Mother really did own them. And he couldn't bloody well and go ask his her seeing as she was grieving in her own way of losing her beloved husband, by running around and trying to make as much food as she could for Jack's wake tomorrow. No, this would have to be something he sorted out himself. He was twenty-five for Christ sake's; he didn't need to have his 'mummy' fixing his problems. Although, if what he was concluding the situation to be, it could very well be a problem for her too.

As much as Troy didn't want to go down that negative and absurd, crazy, silly little road, his brain kept going there and making unnecessary pit stops every five minutes, like a pregnant woman on a road trip. Just the thought of his Father going behind his Mother's back and sneaking off with some young, hot exotic looking girl, made Troy's blood boil. Why the hell would his Father do that to his Mother? They loved each other! And not in the 'Let's pretend for our son's sake', but they truly loved each other. Troy had to grow up living in a house where they worshipped one another and always gave the other a kiss on the cheek whenever they walked into the same room, even if they were just gone for five minutes to use the toilet.

But what if it had nothing to do with love? What if his Father just liked the thrill of the chase? Or well...the thrill of a sexual adventure with the mystery girl in the photo he found. Troy just couldn't work it out. Maybe his heart was in it too much and couldn't imagine his Father hurting his Mother like that, but the evidence was sitting right in front of him. And Troy could no longer deny it. Jack Bolton, his beloved dead Father, was having an affair...and apparently liked to cuff her or be cuffed.

* * *

><p>It was time. It was the day where Troy had to say goodbye to his Father. Nobody ever wanted to say goodbye or bury a loved one, but it had to be done. They say 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'. Again with those pesky know-it-alls, was there anything they didn't know?<p>

"Troy?"

Troy pulled himself out of his random and stupid ramblings and went to answer his old bedroom door to find a tired and weary looking Lucille Bolton.

When he got the call from his Mother that Jack had suffered a severe heart attack he raced back to Albuquerque, New Mexico from his home in Los Angeles to be closer with his family and say his final goodbye. Troy had made it just in time to say a tearful and overwhelming farewell before his Father passed on during his sleep.

Although Jack was still pretty young, a fit and built man at fifty with some greying hairs here and there, but the toll of working and coaching local and community Basketball teams wore him down. Troy had wished that he knew how much hard work his Father was completing and would have stepped in to help or even visited more often, but that was Jack for you, always putting on a brave face and hiding his weariness and fatigue. And apparently that wasn't all that Jack was hiding.

"Yeah Mom?" Troy walked out of his room and pulled his door shut, so that his Mother wouldn't walk in and catch him with the four objects lying out on his desk. After sneaking them up into his room, he was more determined to find out the truth, even if it ruined the picture perfect life he grew up in.

"Oh sweetie...you look very dashing in your suit." Troy rolled his eyes playfully and allowed his Mother to straighten his tie and wipe some dust off his shoulders. A pang of guilt raced through Troy as he realised that if he were to discover that his Father really was having an affair, it would destroy and kill his Mother. But for Troy, who always seeked the answers and truth in everything, needed to find out what his Father was hiding. Curiosity never killed the cat like this before.

"Thanks Mom. You look beautiful." Troy smiled as his Mother blushed a little and shook her head disbelievingly at the ground. When she looked back up, she had a faraway look on her face.

"Oh, you are your Father's son. A true charmer if I ever knew one." Lucille smiled softly and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek.

But all Troy could think of was his Father charming a bunch of woman and maybe having more than one mistress. Troy cringed at the word 'mistress'. He couldn't wrap his head around it. A mistress, his Father had a mistress. Did she even know he was dead? That he was married? Had an over-thinking, eccentric and dramatic twenty-five year old son? Troy shook his head to rid of the constant ramblings. He was losing his mind.

"Let's get this over with, shall we? The guests are starting to arrive and I can't enter the battlefield alone. Mrs Roberts will be the death of me I swear." Lucille gave a dramatic sigh and headed for the stairs.

Troy gave a small chuckle and realised where his eccentric ways came from. Although his Mother did raise a valid point with Mrs Roberts, their constantly-in-your-face neighbour from down the road. Amelia Roberts was in her mid-fifties and liked to think she was a kind and gentle old soul who liked to indulge on a little local gossip here and there. To Troy, she reminded him of Perez Hilton, a bullying leech who couldn't wait to judge and harass people with demeaning and belittling words, but with a better fashion taste than his. Funnily enough, she too also had a piggish looking face, that's probably why they were so similar, Troy mused.

As soon as Troy reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang. He allowed his Mother to go finish setting up as he put on his emotionless mask and saw who was at the door.

* * *

><p>It was amazing to Troy, to see so many people in his house. Over the years the Bolton's had a few parties and yes, when it was Christmas the family would get together, but he had never seen so many people in here before. Even the backyard was getting full.<p>

It was nice to know that his Father had affected so many people. That so many of them came today to say goodbye and pay their last respects. The wake was for all friends and family, but tomorrow would be Jack's funeral, which was just for close friends and family. _A week of goodbyes_, Troy thought. How depressing.

Troy squeezed his way through the throng of guests. Some faces familiar and some he had never seen before. Troy was over the sad and pitying looks he received from so many people. He was thankful for their time and support, but it had been hours since the first guests arrived and now with so many people around him, the small talk was getting tiresome.

Troy saw a gap heading towards the front door and decided to make a break for it. He had just checked on his Mother who was sitting in the lounge room with his Grandfather, Jack's Father, and left them as they retold some of the glory days of Jack's accomplishments to their friends around them. His Grandfather, Henry Bolton, had lost his wife years ago, and knew exactly how Lucille was feeling. Troy couldn't have asked for a better companion for her during this time.

Troy was able to get away with only a few stops from people, and finally reached the front door. As he opened the door just a crack he was pulled outside by the cool wind and fresh air. As warm and loving as his Mother tried to make the wake for everybody, it still felt cold and strange without his Father there.

Troy stood on the front porch breathing in the fresh air and just listened to his surroundings. He took in the cool breeze that was dancing across his face. The many muffled conversations from the many guests inside. But then he heard it. The small and quiet unknown sobs coming from the corner of his house.

Troy ventured down the porch steps and followed the small cries, which he made out to be female and came around the corner of his two-storey home, but when he did, his breath was blown away, but it was like it was ripped from out of his lungs. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful with her sun-kissed skin, long wavy brown hair and small petit figure, but she was the very girl from the photo he found in his Father's study.

Out of all the hundreds of people he could have come across, it had to be her. Not just the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, but his Father's mistress. Fuck, Troy was standing five feet away from a woman who had him absolutely captivated, but also made his blood run cold. What right did she have coming here to his house?

Regardless of what his lower body was thinking about, all he wanted was to grab her by the arms, shake her with anger and scream at her for being a home-wrecker. But he didn't, he just stood there and watched as she continued to be oblivious to him and lean back on the fence gate crying her little sobs.

It wasn't until he made a move to step forward that a twig broke under his foot and both set of blue and brown eyes connected and once again, Troy's lungs were empty from air. Her eyes were soft and sad. They were a gentle chocolate brown that he wanted to memorize for eternity. Eternity? What the hell? This woman was having an affair with his Father and he wanted to eat her up. It was time to get this shit sorted.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why you're sobbing all over my fence gate?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but with all these new feelings and emotions, Troy couldn't control himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it's just it was so crowded inside and...I...I'm sorry." Her voice made Troy melt...and also a little hard. How it did both was beyond him. How could one girl affect him like this?

"So you felt the need to come outside and cry to yourself?" He felt bad when she flinched at his one again harsh and cold tone, but this was crazy! He wasn't about to just stand there and have idle little chit-chat with the woman who was destroying his parents' marriage. He also didn't want to be able to stand there and gaze down at her lovely toned legs that were being shown off by her tight-fitting black dress. And the way it showed off her perfect shaped breasts were killing him with torture. It took him to picture her legs wrapped around his Father for him to straighten up and turn into a cold robot.

"I...I'm sorry. I just got overwhelmed and needed some air." Her posture changed from timid to stiff. "Who are you anyway?" God, the way her voice grew to dominating and strong made Troy's dick twitch.

"I'm the dead guy's son." Troy watched as her whole face paled and dropped to look at the ever-so fascinating ground. "And who may you be?"

The girl looked up and her eyes had Troy trapped again. They were worried and apprehensive. Troy looked her over and pegged her to be young, really young, but her eyes looked older, more worn out than the rest of her. He was hoping she was overage, for his Father's sake...not his. Definitely not his.

"My name is Gabriella. You must be Troy." She extended her hand but Troy couldn't imagine touching it, not to be a rude douche bag, but in the fear that he would never let go. When she realized he wasn't going to return the gesture she dropped her hand to her side and shifted from one leg to the other.

"I am. So tell me Gabriella, girl I've never met or heard anything about, how did you know my Father?" Troy tried playing it cool, but he so desperately wanted to know the truth. Maybe his Father wasn't having an affair; maybe he just collected weird and sexual toys and wore woman's panties. Maybe the girl in the picture kissing his Father on the cheek really wasn't this girl...maybe an evil home-wrecking twin she didn't know about.

"Um, well your Father and I...we...we were close friends." The way she lied on the spot was quite obvious and made Troy seethe with anger. If she was going to lie to him, at least lie good.

"Friends you say? My Father was fifty and you can't be more than...what? Eighteen?" Troy questioned her.

"I'm twenty-one actually." Gabriella defended angrily.

"Potato, potatoe." Troy spoke back carelessly.

"Look asshole, I came here today because your Father was important to me and I wanted to say goodbye." Gabriella's breathing grew heavier and as much as Troy didn't want to, his eyes peered down to her bulging chest area and watched as her two perfect mounds heaved up and down with every angry breath she took.

"Why? Why was he so important to you?" Troy asked as he was finally able to pull his gaze away from her chest. He had to know. It was killing him to think that his Father had been unfaithful, especially with the exotic woman in front of him.

"Look, if you're Father didn't tell you about me, he must have had a good reason to do so. It's not my place to say anything." The way she spoke sounded so sad and painful.

"My Father is dead! If you're not going to say anything, and he bloody well can't...then who the hell will?" Troy was over playing twenty-questions. He just wanted answers. "My Father is never coming back...and now I have to deal with all the pity looks from people I haven't seen since my childhood. Now I have to clean and pack up his belongings and give them to people who _will_ wear them because they're still alive. And lastly I have to deal with you! Some mystery girl nobody knows about!" By the end of his rant, Troy had tears slowly making their way down his face.

It came apparent to Troy that his tears weren't just because he was scared of finding out the truth about Gabriella and his Father. It was the fear of living the rest of his life _without_ his Father. He could no longer call him up and ask him for advice or just to talk to him and hear his voice. For Troy's whole existence, Jack was always there guiding him and educating him about life and love. But now all he had was a bunch of unanswered questions and a tombstone.

"I'm sorry." Came Gabriella's pained and timid voice. Troy looked up and his eyes once again connected with hers. "Your Father was an amazing man. He taught me everything I know." Troy cringed when an image came of his Father teaching Gabriella certain sexual positions. Why was he still stressing over this? Oh yeah...because she had been fucking his Father behind his Mother's back.

Troy was about to yell at her some more and even ask her to leave and go ruin someone else's marriage, when he felt her small arms wrap themselves around his tall and muscular physique. When he felt her hands run up and down his back soothing him, like his Mother use to do when he was little, he couldn't help the way his tears continued to fall down his face again.

What felt like hours, being wrapped up in her warmth and comfort, Troy felt her pull away a little. He looked down into her tantalizing Brown eyes and couldn't help what happened next. He couldn't stop the way his head bent down towards hers. He couldn't stop the magnetic pull he felt towards her. He just couldn't help himself.

For the last twenty-four hours Troy had believed that this woman was sleeping with his Father and having a secret affair with him. He believed that she was breaking up a loving marriage and that she was a cruel and evil succubus after his Father's money or worse...just after his Father for his body and sex. He really had to stop reading too much into things.

But as soon as Troy's lips met with Gabriella's, it was like fireworks and volcanoes bursting to life. It was like that feeling your stomach makes when you finally drop on a roller coaster. He couldn't make any sense of what was happening. His lips were fusing themselves with hers and she was accepting it. Gabriella, a girl he only just met and only knew her name, was accepting his kiss...and was now kissing him back with just as much fervour.

How could this unknown girl make him feel like this? How could he possibly feel like a teenage boy getting to first-base for the first time? Troy pushed his tongue into her wet mouth and explored every ounce of her. He probably should have worried if any neighbours or guests from inside were peering out at them, but he didn't care. He could care less if the world was ending, because for the first time, Troy didn't listen to logic like he always did. Troy for the first time in his life acted on impulse and his emotions and continued to kiss the moaning girl in his arms.

It wasn't until Troy walked her into the gate she was crying on only a few minutes ago, and ground his growing erection into her tempting warmth, that Gabriella pulled back and took a long awaiting needed breath. Troy gazed down at the Goddess in his arms. She was beautiful, feisty and mysterious. He had to have her.

As Troy was listing off her unique qualities, his body stiffened and his face paled as he remembered one important detail about her. He had just made out with his Father's mistress and wanted nothing more than to do it again and take it further. Troy felt like he knew this girl, not just from the shady photo of her and his Father, but there was something about her that he knew. Something about being with this Gabriella girl, that felt familiar. Being with her and holding her so intimately felt right to Troy.

And that's when Troy looked away from her longing look of lust and stumbled to straighten himself up. Troy had no clue who Gabriella really was or why she was a part of his Father's life, but he officially felt screwed. Because in the moment that he realized if she _had_ been with his Father, he didn't care...well he did...a little...ok maybe a lot, but he also realized that you don't just meet a stranger who you thought was sleeping with your Father before he died, and feel so chemically connected to them and want nothing more than to rip their clothes off and ravish them and hold them and care for them at the same time. It was impossible but Troy had done it...he was falling for his Father's mistress. Yep, Troy Bolton was officially fucked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Playlist:<span>  
>One Rebpublic- Secrets<br>Sia- Breathe Me  
>Ryan Adams- Desire<strong>

**If anyone took the time to read this, thanks so much. I'm hoping people will get the comedic side of the story AND the heartfelt side of it too :) Hope you enjoyed it and the next part will be up soon. Cheers **


End file.
